Raznie, Pecora, Volkova y Katina Una Historia de
by volk-krosh
Summary: Fanfic algo viejo sobre las chicas de t.A.T.u., cuando eran mas jovenes. Escenario: Correcional en Moscú. Lenguaje no muy fuerte, humor mas que nada pero drama y sexy tambien. Lo escribi hace mas de 4 años.


Moscú, Correccional Para Menores

Una chica no muy diferente a las demás esta sentada ante un plato de comida, un plato para ella repulsivo, se oye una voz que le dice   
L-Hey Soltsne, ya viste a la nueva? mas flaca q una rata, y mas temerosa q un grillo-  
S-Liza tu siempre hablando de animales, haber, de quien es esta vez tu comentario?-con un tono algo aburrido, como ya es costumbre  
L-Pues de aquella, la q dicen se llama Volkova-señalando a una pelinegra q mira a todos lados como si cualquiera la fuera a atacar   
S-Ohh...OO-una mirada extraña se dibuja en la cara de Soltsne, una cara q a Liza se le hacia conocida  
L-Ay no, ya te gusto la rata  
S-como crees mujer? nada que ver...-dijo creyéndolo sinceramente   
L-Ah no??   
S-No!   
L-hum...pues bueno, pero yo aun pienso q...  
En ese momento unas chicas (clásica palomilla) se acercan a Volkova quien para entonces por fin se atrevió a comer sin ver a nadie, la ''cabecilla'' de las chicas dice sin mas  
R-Tu q o q?  
Y-Mande? -dice Volkova a quien le empiezan a temblar las rodillas (o así lo siente)  
R-Te pregunto que demonios haces en mi lugar  
Y-No yo nada, pero si le molesta, con quitarme se soluciona todo  
R-Se soluciona mangos! si quieres evitarte problemas, mas te vale hacer lo q diga yo, de lo contrario, no quieres saber en donde te pueden encontrar uno de estos días  
S-Donde te encontraron a ti un día Rava?-Dice una voz autoritaria y segura por detrás de Volkova  
R-Tu...tu...tu q haces aquí? yo no te dije nada...no me metí contigo...-dice Rava quien de repente perdió todo aquel revestimiento de autoridad q había ya impuesto a Volkova   
S-Pues no, pero no me parece q este sea tu lugar  
R-Pues es q...-dice Rava interrumpiendo algo nerviosa  
S-Es q nada, desde hoy, este lugar es mío, y si alguien se opone...-Dice Soltsne viendo a Rava con ojos de literal fuego   
R-No, no nadie se opondrá, verdad chicas?-preguntando a aquellas detrás de ella  
-Como tu digas Rava-contestan a coro  
S-Muy bien entonces, creo q ya va siendo hora de que comas por allá, no Rava?-señalando un rincón con un par de mesas, y sillas algo rayoneadas  
R-Eh...si, si, ya nos vamos a comer-alejándose de donde estaban Soltsne y Volkova  
S-Bueno, y tu, porque no volteas al menos? te rompiste el cuello o algo parecido?  
Y-Eh...no, no señorita...disculpe, pero...bueno, me voy para que coma en su lugar...disculpe de nuevo...-levantándose de la silla en la q estaba  
S-Quieta ahí!-un grito q congelo automáticamente a Volkova quien volteo lentamente-Siéntate, y come q buena falta te hace, estas demasiado flaca, y no me digas señorita a menos q tengas pruebas de ello, entendido?  
L-Si, como una rata, y sin pruebas-dice Liza llegando a la conversación sin mas  
S-Calla Liza, estas viendo q de por si...-dice Soltsne volteando los ojos   
L-Oh bien, q tal como una ardilla?...mmmm...no, ellas si están llenitas...hum...no se, ya encontrare tu animal .   
Y-Oh...gracias...creo-dice Volkova aun titubeando pues no le había entendido muy bien   
S-Jajajajaja es la primera vez q veo a alguien agradecer por una comparación con algún bicho-dice Soltsne tomando a Volkova por el hombro-Pero bien, tu sabrás pq lo haces, de cualquier manera, come de una vez, o es q esto no te gusta?-señalando al plato   
Y-Si, claro q me gusta -dijo Volkova mintiendo, pues aun q no le gustara en lo absoluto, tenia habré, hacia ya mas de 3 semanas q lo único q comía era lo q lograba robar (cosa por la cual había acabado ahí) lo cual no era gran cosa  
S-Mmmm...pues bien, come entonces  
L-Hey Soltsne, pq no nos sentamos aquí, de cualquier manera traje nuestros platos .  
S-O.k. nos sentamos ...pero antes, di q comerás aun q estemos aquí, pq con tu actitud, lo dudo-dice Soltsne con un tono mas q incrédulo   
Y-Si claro, comeré, me encanta la compañía -dijo Volkova quien ya había checado a Soltsne por supuesto  
S-ok, bueno, siéntate Liza, y cuidado, q estas sillas están del nabo  
L-Jeje si, esto no aguantaría ni a un pequeño mapache antes de caerse deshecho  
S-Ay, me pregunto cuando será el día en q no menciones un bicho...-dice Soltsne al momento q voltea a ver a Volkova, quien come como si fuera la ultima vez (°-°) -Oye tu, dime al menos como te llamas, no?  
Y-Pues...ñam...ñam...aquí todos me han dicho Volkova...ñam...ñam...ñam   
S-Aja, pregunte como te llamas, no como te han dicho  
Y-Perdón...mi nombre es Yulia '.'  
S-Bien, pero cuidado con pedirle perdón a cualquiera aquí, jamás lo hagas, entendido?-dice Soltsne usando un tono autoritario, pero a la vez cariñoso, casi paternal, como ya habría de hablarle por costumbre  
Y-Si, como usted diga...  
S-Ningún usted q no tengo 70 años, tan solo 12, ok?  
Y-ok .  
S-Bien, y toma -dándole su plato- q veo q de eso ya diste cuenta-hablando de un plato vació q estaba frente a Yulia   
Y-Oh...hum...no, tu también debes comer-rechazando el plato  
S-Déjate de bobadas, q cuando hago algo es por una razón, y debes aprender q no me gusta q me contradigan, así q si te digo q lo tomes, tómalo, ok?-con el mismo tono de hace rato, pero esta vez viéndola directo a los ojos, esos ojos q en aquel momento parecían de cachorrito al q van a adoptar  
Y-ok, muchísimas gracias...-tratando de poner una sonrisa  
L-Jeje tu le das un plato feo de cartón y ella todavía te da las gracias...jeje...-dice Liza queriendo molestar un poco  
S-Tu q sabes bicha? déjate de sonseras y ponte el cencerro de una vez-Con ganas de estrangularla por lo q dijo  
Y-Oh bien, no eh querido incomodar a nadie, pero es de agradecerse el q me de el único plato q le van a dar aquí...dice Yulia algo sonrojada  
L-Jajajajaja ahora si q me haz hecho reír, único plato???...jajajaja...a ella le dan lo q pida, no seas ilusa...jajaja  
S-Cállate de una vez, q tus celos ahorita no van-Ya enfadada  
L-Celos? Pero si es verdad!-tratando de defenderse  
Yulia pensando ''celos?...Cómo celos?''  
S-Blah, de cualquier manera, no viene al caso tu comentario, ok?-tomando ya su lugar de superior q ella  
L-hum...bueno, disculpa, no se repetirá-asumiendo a su vez el rol de inferior   
Y-Pero como es q...??.-dice Yulia pensando en voz alta  
S-Lo siento, pero deberás terminar de comer sola, nosotras debemos irnos, hay cosas q debemos hacer-dice Soltsne interrumpiendo   
L-eh...si, y a ti no te molesta lle.-Dice Liza con su plato vació en su mano  
S-Liza, vamos deja de hablar y ven conmigo de una!-dice Soltsne no dejando q Liza termine la casi orden q le iba a dar a Yulia   
L-Eh?..ah...bien...voy °°  
Y-Pero q...-dice Yulia mientras las ve alejarse discutiendo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

S-Hola q tal? Cómo amaneciste?  
Y-Bien...no sabia q estabas en este dormitorio  
S-Pues ya ves, este lugar no es tan grande   
Y-Jeje creo q no .  
S-Q bonito! .   
Y-q cosa?   
S-Es la primera vez q te escucho reír...  
Y-oh...   
L-Ya paso el coqueteo matutino, o aun debo fingir q estoy dormida?-dice Liza con un tono juguetón ya q las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban justo enfrente de la cama de ella   
S-Mmm...finge otros 10 min. no? para q te pueda despertar de un zape jeje  
Y-que bien se llevan -sonriendo de forma súper inocente-hasta parecen novias  
S-cof...cof...cof... cof...  
L-Ahora te dio tos? Esa es nueva! .  
S-Como eres! ya déjate de bromas, y vamos, q si llegamos mas tarde, habrá desaparecido mi jabón --  
L-Bien, vamos ya  
Y-A Donde van?  
S-A tomar un baño, deberías hacer lo mismo, quieres venir con nosotras?  
L-Que queeeeee?????'  
S-Calla Liza!...Yulia, quieres venir?  
Y-tomare un baño, si, pero primero debo hacer mi cama, vayan uds.   
S-O.k. como gustes, vamos Liza  
L-Bien, vamos...

Pero en el camino a las duchas...  
L-Que demonios esta pasando? Porque proteges tanto a la rata esa?  
S-No la llames rata, y no la protejo mas q a ti, así q no molestes mas  
L-Solo eso me faltaría! q la protegieras mas q a mi  
S-Y porque no? Finalmente tu y yo no somos ya mas q amigas, no?  
L-Bueno, pues si, pero la historia no se borra solo así...  
S-Ay, no me vengas con sentimentalismos, bien sabes q jamás te dejare de mi lado  
L-Si, lo se...y no sabes cuanto me agrada-dibujando una pequeña sonrisa  
S-Bien bichilla, vamos ya de una vez a las duchas, q ya nos entretuvimos aquí demasiado  
L-Mmmmm si, aun q ya deben haber varias ahí...-diciendo de mala gana lo ultimo  
S-jeje a ti aun te crispa el hecho de q haya mas de 2, no? .  
L-Arghhh bien sabes q si, no se q ganas poniéndome roja...  
S-es divertido, solo eso .

Mientras, en las duchas

Rava-Ahora si, mas te vale q me vayas diciendo en donde quieres q te de tu bienvenida  
Yulia-Pero...pero yo que hice?  
R-Q hiciste? Te parece poco ir tras la tarada esa?  
Y-pero...pero yo no hice nada  
R-Me vale lo q pienses, yo digo q lo hiciste, y lo hiciste, punto   
Y-pero...porque me vas a golpear...por favor no...  
R-jajajaja es eso por lo q ruegas? jaja no te preocupes, no te voy a golpear, vas a gritar, pero de placer!  
Y-que queeeeeeeee?????-con una mirada q mas de miedo, era de terror, eso era algo q ya había oído en las calles, sabia q cosas así pasaban ahí dentro, y por eso había evitado hasta el ultimo momento el llegar a ese lugar  
R-si, ya me oíste, ahora, me vas diciendo en donde, porque ya me estoy impacientando, en aquella ducha, o de plano en el lavabo para q te agarres?-al oír esto, Yulia casi empieza a llorar  
S-Que tal en tu ch?  
R-que???? tu que haces aquí????-con una cara de sorpresa q no se aguantaba ni ella  
S-Hago lo q se me hincha, por? algún problema?  
R-Pues si, ya me tienes harta, te metes en lo q no te importa, y ya se acabo, si te largas ahorita, chance y te dejo ser un rato  
S-Jajajaja pues de cual fumase tarada? si no la controlas no la fumes, hace daño, neto!-con un tono q mas q insolente era fuerte y decidido  
Yulia mientras tanto se había arrastrado como pudo al lado de Soltsne quien ya se había percatado de ello, así q al momento en q toco su pierna, la levanto sin decirle nada  
R-jaja y te crees q por ponerte detrás de ella te me vas a ir así como así? ven acá!-Hablándole a Yulia  
S-Ella se pone donde le de la gana, y si la quieres, ven por ella  
R-Si voy por ti, entonces si sabrás lo q son golpes, no solo haré lo q pensaba, si no q como preámbulo te dejare unos buenos moretones-contestando lo q dijo Soltsne, pero hacia Yulia y caminando hacia ella  
Yulia intenta moverse hacia adelante al momento q Soltsne le dice en un volumen q solo Yulia logro escuchar-De verdad quieres q te lo haga? por mi me quito y adelante, pero si no, regresa a donde estabas-Yulia temerosa contesta-No quiero q me toque, pero tampoco quiero q te toque a ti-ya con esa respuesta, Soltsne dice-Perfecto, nadie dijo q lo hará, quédate detrás mío, y por nada te quites de ahí, entiendes?--si, entiendo-

Rava en frente ya de ellas-Y bien? es q acaso tu también quieres?   
S-Ni quiero, ni tendrás, ok?  
R-q dices insolente? yo estaba aquí antes de q tu llegaras, y ya en 3 meses te crees la dueña de todo?  
S-Estabas antes, y estarás después, pero aquí mando yo!   
R-Ah si? pues a ver si esto también lo mandas tu-soltando un macanaso q tiraria a cualquiera  
S-es eso lo mejor q tienes tortilla de a centavo? (esquivando con gran agilidad el puñetazo)  
R-Q de esta no te salvas-Soltando otro  
S-Jaja, ahora es mi turno-dando tan solo 3 golpes, uno en la cara, uno en el estomago logrando q se doblara, y un ultimo en la espalda alta, en donde converge con el cuello, logrando sacarla de consiencia   
L-Quieta rata q ahorita tu queso esta en su mole-deteniendo a Yulia y refiriendose a Soltsne  
Y-Dejame q le quiero ayudar!  
L-Serias capaz?  
Y-al menos dejame intentar!  
L-No, q si tu lo intentas, a mi me toca el pato  
S-Sueltala ya, esa no dara mas problemas, vamonos Liza  
Y-gracias...   
S-No hay problema, solo alejate de esas, ok?  
Y-Claro, haré como dices  
S-Bien entonces, sigueme  
Y-Claro-caminando hacia ella  
S-No, espera, antes de salir de aquí, ponte al menos esto-cubriendola con una bata, pues lo único q traia era su ropa interior, ya algo rota por el forcejeo   
Y-oh...mm...si...-algo roja, pues al roce de esas manos, su cuerpo sintio un toque electrico...

Ya en el dormitorio...

L-Oye, q no debemos ir a desayunar?  
S-tu siempre con hambre .  
L-Y tu siempre inapetente .  
S-jeje, déjate de cosas, y traeme algo de isodine de la enfermeria, y unas gasas, ya despues comeras lo q quieras, ok?  
L-Ash...bien, como digas, ahí voy...  
Y-Tu y Liza son muy buenas amigas, no?  
S-si, realmente si, a pesar de como nos molestamos, somos como hermanas...  
Y-pero tu y ella son pareja, cierto?  
S-que queeee?????? noooooo nada q ver!!!  
Y-jeje tranquila, suena tierno...  
S-pues si, pero no, ella y yo alguna vez lo fuimos, pero preferimos quedar solo de amigas, y punto...  
Y-oh ya veo...  
S-y tu?tienes pareja?  
Y-pues no...en las calles un chico quiso ser mi novio, pero despues de unas semanas, le perdi la pista...  
S-que...   
L-Ya regrese, toma, ahora me voy a comer, ok? traere algo mas tarde, cya  
S-que inoportunaaaaa  
Y-como?   
S-Liza...   
Y-ah vaya...jeje...si, algo .  
S-pero bien-tomando por los hombros de Yulia, la bata que traia   
Y-oh...-casi un susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras siente como la bata se desliza por su piel bajando, dejandola al descubierto, y esas manos q la sienten lentamente, con tanto cuidado, con tal dalecadeza q casi parece q tuvieran miedo de romperla como a una muñeca de porcelana, aquellas q son consideradas como un tesoro...   
S-espera...-quitandole lentamente aquel casi hilo q en ese momento fungia de sosten   
Y-cuanto quieras...-tomandola de un brazo en señal de acuerdo, mientras sentia como el pequeño hilo caia al suelo casi en camara lenta...  
S-hum...levantate un poquito...-tratando de no romper lo q quedaba de lo q ahora parecia tanga  
Y-así?...-dejando su vientre justo frente a la cara de Soltsne, sintiendo su respiracion, dejandose a la voluntad de ella, tan solo siguiendo sus indicasiones  
S-si, así...-logrando retirar aquella prenda, y viendo el maravillosos cuerpo de Yulia al desnudo- acuestate linda...  
Y-lo q tu digas...-dejandose caer lentamente en la cama...  
S-boca abajo primero, te parece...?-temiendo pasarse de la raya si la tenia boca arriva...  
Y-o.k.-algo confundida, pero aun expectante, empezando a sentir como esas manos recorrian lentamente su espalda como si buscaran algo  
S-bien, trata de relajarte, esto no dolera, o.k.?-viéndola ahí, recostada, indefensa, casi angelical, pero con un toque de insolencia, de malicia, de dulce diversion  
Y-claro...-mas confundida aun, pero pensando q era normal, finalmente jamás habia sabido a ciencia cierta q se hacia en aquellos momentos   
Y-Aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy q es eso??????q me haces?!?!?!?!  
S-Pues curo las heridas q te hiciste cuando estabas enconchada en las duchas, y cuando te arrastraste hacia mi...porque?  
Y-Ay no, pues es que me dolio, disculpa-mientras pensaba Ay Yulia como eres tarada, q cosas te imaginas!!!  
S-no, disculpa tu, no quise lastimarte-diciendo por primera vez en un tono apenado  
Y-No, no lo hiciste, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa   
S-pero...q...ohhhhh...eh...ejem...ejem...bueno, continuamos?-entendiendo lentamente lo q habia pasado y pensando Ay como eres tarada Soltsne, ella te hubiera dejado!!!   
Y-eh...mmm...claro, pero por favor no te asustes, soy algo chillona cuando me duele algo ToT  
S-hem...esta bien, entiendo, y tratare de no lastimarte .  
Y-gracias, y tu no me lastimas, de hecho me haces un favor-me estas haciendo sentir de lo mejor .  
S-de acuerdo, entonces seguire, no quisiera q estas heridas se infectaran ni dejar de tocarte

así paso un buen rato con una serie de pensamientos, y los 'mmjjjggmm' de Yulia (segun yo son quejidos leves, ok?) y algunos 'eeekk' convinaditos con un par de 'ahhh' muy leves (mas quejidos --)

Una vez terminada la tarea, Yulia pidio una forma de agradecerle, a lo q Soltsne simplemente dijo:con una sonrisa tuya, y dejandome llamarte de otra forma...-cosa a la q por supuesto, Yulia accedio, pero pidiendo lo mismo, a lo q Soltsne contesto q la llamara como quisiera 

En ese momento llego Liza con un par de platos de cereal (desayuno predilecto de Soltsne y Yulia, coincidencia?) de los cuales dieron cuenta en menos de 10 mins.

L-Oye, ya q terminamos, hay algo q debo decirte  
S-Dime   
L-mejor mas allá, no?-insinuando q Yulia se omitiera  
S-hum...no, -viendo la cara de oops de Yulia-solo dimelo  
L-ok, como quieras, mira, Rava ya fue con Slova (una de las custodias) a mostrar como la golpeaste, tu sabes lo q eso puede significar...   
S-...si, lo se...pero no te preocupes, sabre aguantar...  
L-eso no me preocupa, tu siempre has sido fuerte, pero no creo q te toque solo a ti...  
S-temes por ti?, tranquila, q la culpa ha sido solo mia, no te haran nada, así lo asumire, ok?  
L-no, no captas, q me toque, pues igual, por ti, no hay problema, nunca me eh quejado, o si?  
S-no, pero entonces de q hablas?  
L-pues de tu amiguita-señalando con la mirada a Yulia  
S-eh????? no, eso no...vere como le hago...mmmmmm...no se, pero no sucedera...  
L-yo ya eh hecho lo q eh podido, pero no creo poder evitarlo...   
S-aghhhhhhh...nooooo   
Y-que sucede? me estan asustando...  
L-no te preocupes, encontraremos una salida, ok?  
Y-...   
S-si, lo haremos  
Slova-Pecora (Liza), Volkova (Yulia), y Raznie (Soltsne), vengan acá ahora!   
S-no, la culpa ah sido mia, yo le eh pegado, ninguna de ellas ah tenido q ver-diciendo con un tono seguro, sin demostrar ni un gramo de angustia, ni miedo, ni mucho menos y por lo tanto dejando a Slova algo sorprendida...  
Slo-perfecto!   
Noga (una de las custodias que realmente se preocupaba por las internas)-Estas segura de lo q dices Soltsne? date cuenta de las consecuencias...si realmente son tus amigas, soportaran 10, pero si vas sola, seran minimo 30, y solo en ti...  
S-No, ellas no han hecho nada  
Y-de q habla, Liza?-en tono bajo  
L-Ya lo veras, y mas te vale q por esto si agradezcas, ahora quedate callada  
Y-???   
Slo-lo ves Noga? a ninguna de aquellas les importa esta, q mas da si dice q fue solo ella? a mi me basta  
Noga-espera Slova, Soltsne, una oportunidad mas, ¿has sido solo tu?  
S-Si, eh sido solo yo-aun con ese valor (la menos por fuera)  
L-No, no ah sido solo ella!  
S-q dices? callate Liza, y quedate con Yulia, te necesito ahí!!   
L-????   
S-comprende, y ve mas alla del cuadro, si te vas conmigo, la dejas sola, no es conveniente!  
Slo-basta de platica! yo aquí busco culpables, y me van diciendo quien, una o veinte, no me importa, tengo para repartir, pero ya!  
S-Una, Yo, solo yo  
Noga-estas segura?  
S-Si   
Slo-bien, vamos entonces!

Hora y media despues...  
L-mira como te han puesto...esa maldita de Slova!  
S-callate Liza, q no quiero q lo sepa ella  
L-y todavía te preocupas de q lo sepa? pero si todo esto fue por ella!  
S-no me retobes mas, y tranquila, q finalmente ah sido mi decision, ok?   
L-ash... 

Mientras tanto en el pasillo q lleva a los dormitorios...  
Elena-a ver...q es lo q quieres saber cavilla?.  
Y-me diras lo q quiera?  
E-pues si, tu pregunta, q si lo se, pues te dire   
Y-ok, q tiene de malo Slova? q hace o q?  
E-cof...cof...cof...   
Y-q pasa, tienes tos?  
E-ejem...no...este...bueno...pues...   
Y-q pasa? es tan malo?  
E-pues...algo...   
Y-me asustas   
E-no es un fantasma niña!  
Y-Eso lo se, pero no se q hace, o pq dicen q es tan mala!  
E-pues veras...(silencio de una par de minutos)...  
Y-queeee????   
E-creo q mejor te muestro, aun q sera dificil, seramas facil q decirlo...   
Y-ok...-Elena se voltea, y muestra su espalda desnuda a Yulia, quien ve algunas (aprox.10 o 12) marcas en ella...  
Y-que te ah pasado? de q son esas marcas?  
E-eso es lo q Slova hace...  
Y-...ToT   
E-hey! pq lloras? tranquila, eso fue ya hace unos meses, no pasa nada niñita .  
Y-no...es q...  
E-q paso? no me digas q debes ir con ella?!?!?!  
Y-no, yo no...  
E-Entonces?   
Y-una amiga mia, abogando por mi, le pego a otra q me queria pegar a mi, y Slova se la llevo...no dejo q ninguna de nosotras tomaramos la culpa con ella ToT  
E-pues q valiente tu amiga, te debe querer muchisimo para hacer eso...   
Y-ire a ver si ya regreso, ok?  
E-ok, si me buscas, estoy en el dormitorio C-3  
Y-en ese también estamos nosotras, nos vemos  
E-ok... 

Ya en el dormitorio

L-ire de vuelta por el isodine y etc. ok?  
S-ok...   
L-mientras, pq no te acuestas? así te quitas la playera, y no se pega a tu espalda...dolera menos  
S-ok, tienes razón...ademas a esta hora, nadie entrara, las tienen en el patio, no?  
L-si...me voy dejandote acostada, ok?  
S-si, ok  
Yulia entra y ve a Soltsne con las heridas sin cubrir, una lagrima cae por su mejilla, no puede creer lo q ah dejado q le hicieran, y solo por ella...  
Soltsne escucha a alguien respirar y automáticamente dice-Q bien q ya regresaste, te ocuparas de eso ya?-refiriendose a la espalda q esta hecha un mar rojo a estas alturas  
Y-mjm-no diciendo nada por miedo a q descubra q es ella, pues Soltsne cree q es Liza quien esta detrás suyo..  
S-Bien pues boba, mira debajo de tus pies, no te has dado cuenta de q ya teniamos isodine aquí, no habia necesidad de q fueras por mas...-tratando de poner algo de humor, aun q en esos momentos le duele todo...  
Y-mmm...-dice mientras toma aquellas cosas de junto a sus pies, y lentamente, con miedo de hacer algo indebido, toca el hombro derecho de Soltsne, quien al contacto siente q algo no es normal, eso se siente como unca, no es posible q Liza cause eso en ella otra vez...o si?   
S-No trates de ir por ahí Moris (forma cariñosa en la q Soltsne llama a Liza, pues el morado es el color favorito de la ''bicha''), sabes donde acabara, y no conviene, ok?


End file.
